YTG8's Dare
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: The members of YTG8 are dared to come up with a script for Yamabuki's next comic. Who will she choose in the end? Rated M for Sena's script.


**YTG8 write the next comic plot for Yamabuki.**

**Sena's Adventure!**

* * *

_So I was walking back to my house, I was no more than 50 yards from my shit! When this crazy dick popped out of nowhere! So I said: You can go to jolly pirate donuts and take a 2 hour shit for all I care!_

_But that bitch didn't move! So I pulled out my dick! And I shot that shit! That faggot went flying! Right at him! But that bitch disappeared. So I was like, WHAT THE FUCK!? So I put my dick back and kept walking. Shit, I was just enjoying the day! There were porcupine balls checking me out! I was feeling so fat, Shit! I had my bitch, my faggot, my bullshit, my dick or cock, my balls and my ass! I wanted to fuck that ass! It was looking so fine! So I started fucking it, you piece of shit!_

_Then this motherfucking piss came out! Then he said: I bought your Colgate toothpaste, and it made me feel like a piece of shit! So I said: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU IN THE ASS! I got so mad at him. That little shit! So I pulled out my dick! Then he pulled out like 20 dicks! So I was like, OH SHIT! So I ran! I kept running! I didn't know where to go, so I hid behind a cock, a bitch even tried to climb some tits. I waited for the cost to be cleared..._

* * *

"Now what should come next for my adventure? Let's see..." Sena said as she looked through the Internet for some ideas. Yamabuki made a dare, that YTG8 had to write her a stupid story for her next comic.

Sena was just about to finish until Mr. Kuzuryu showed up. Sena was in the Library at school and a lot of kids were making a ton of noise. Sena got mad and shouts at them. "Will you shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Sena decides to put music on. She listens to Guilliam Tale: Overture. She imagines what Mr. Kuzuryu would be saying to the kids right now and puts that into the comic plot.

* * *

_"HEY, THERE'S A WHOLE LOT OF FUCKING GOING ON IN THIS ROOM! Yelled out the Principal._

_"FUCK YOU!" Yelled out the student._

_WELL FUCK YOU! Mr. Kuzuryu yelled back._

_"FUCK YOU!" Mr. Kuzury yells._

_"FUCK YOU!" The student yelled._

_"FUCK YOU AND EVERY MALL SANTA THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!" The student shouts._

_Mr. Kuzuryu gasped and got really mad at the student. He goes to him and grabs him. "You want to say that again you twerp!"_

_"Son of a bitch!" The student groans and shoves Mr. Kuzuryu down. He crashes onto a chair._

_"FUCK! Fuck! Fuck you, you son of a little...Goddammit shit!" Mr. Kuzuryu yelled and gets up. He heads back to the entrance of the library. He turns to the student. "I HATE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He yells and leaves._

* * *

**(How it really happened)**

"You are all in the library. Please settle down and be quiet." He said to the students.

"Yes, Mr. Kuzuryu!" They responded and got quiet.

Now Sena imagines what the Head of the Student Council would be doing right now.

* * *

_Kikuko Hattori is in her secret room playing a game with a student, while Ricka and Kazuki watch. The student in question is a jock._

_"FUCK THIS! That Goddamn controller's defective." Kikuko said and went to her drink near a bookshelf. She leans by it and takes a sip. All of a sudden the bookshelf comes crashing down onto the woman. Kikuko falls down. "Oh fuck! Goddamn!" She yelled out._

_"Are you ok, Hag?" Kazuki asked._

_"HELL NO I'M NOT OK! I'M AN OLD WOMAN AND I FELL ON MY ASS! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME UP, SOMEBODY!" She cried._

_"You want me to call the nurse?" Ricka asked._

_"FUCK THE NURSE, NO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE LAD AND STOP STANDING AROUND WITH YOUR FINGERS IN YOUR ASS. GET OVER HERE!"_

_The jock puts his controller down and goes to help Kikuko up. But he starts laughing at her._

_"About fucking time asshole! Goddamnit." Kikuko said annoyed. The jock lets go of Kikuko and falls back down. "OH DAMN!" Kikuko yells and the jock laughs and backs away slowly. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK YOU ALL HUH? I GUESS I GOT PICK MY OWN ASS UP!" Kikuko gets back up and growls at the jock and stares at him. "Goddamit! You're gonna be sorry when I get up! I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR ASS YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK HERE, YOU COCKSUCKER!" Kikuko starts chasing the student around. The jock hides under the table, Kazuki and Ricka just watch. "Dammit. I'm getting too damn old for this. Urg." Kikuko finds the student and reaches for him. "You think you can get away from me by hiding under there? Well, I got news for ya. I can reach you and grab that. You ain't gonna get away from me now you little sucker." Kikuko grabbed onto the jock's jacket. She pulls and pulls and the jacket was ripping. "What the hell? What the...oh damn!" The jock escapes and begins running out of the secret room and out of the principal's office. Kikuko soon catches up to him. He was outside of the school. "Come back here you!" The jock hops onto a motorbike and rides off. "YOU COCK SUCKER!" Kikuko yells. She growls and heads back inside the school. "I'll get you one day!"_

* * *

Sena decides it's time to finish her plot.

_"I didn't know what to do with my dick. So I just threw it away. I was finally back to my house. But before I could enter my home, something told me to look back. So I did." Sena said and gasps. She sees a cute boy with brown hair. "This boy...he was checking me out...Hentai...but he is cute...so I told him to get inside...and you know what we did? We'd had sex...THE END."_

* * *

"Whew...done. Yamabuki is going like reading this." Sena smiles and proceeds to print out the script. She wonders what Futaba and Kirara's scripts are going to be like.


End file.
